


DL 11

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: and 60 shimadacest





	

Hanzo’s study has one major indulgence: a large stained-glass window that takes up most of the eastern side, painted in shades of watery blue and green to tell the story of dragons.

It is his favourite part of the room--perfect to watch the sunrise from, in the frosty hours of dawn, and warm to the touch at midday, when it lets in noon’s strongest rays. Hanzo likes to sit in front of it when he works, to let the sun filter in and warm his body, to allow himself a peek into the world outside his office; but as much as he likes his window, sometimes he doesn’t like what else is attracted to it.

“Come on, anija--come outside!” Genji crosses his arms and leans against the glass, but the pout on his face is more playful than upset--and still stunningly beautiful, caught in the honey-rich, dying rays of evening light, and Hanzo finds himself lost in the gold-flecked amber depths of Genji’s bright eyes without even meaning to stare. He’s roused from his daytime reverie by Genji’s chiming laugh, the way he shoves at Hanzo’s arm lightly where he sits. “You could do with some sunshine, you know!”

“You _are_ my sunshine,” Hanzo says, and the words leave him before he considers them but they still feel right, still feel good leaving his lips. Genji stares at him a moment with his smile frozen in place, and a million emotions play over his face before he looks away--it’s still not quick enough to hide the blush that blossoms over his cheeks, or the shy grin that now pulls at his lips, but Hanzo doesn’t press the issue.

Instead, he takes Genji’s hand and twines their fingers together, and follows him out into the sunlight.


End file.
